1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt sander device, and more particularly to a belt sander device including a sanding belt adjustable between a horizontal position and a vertical position, and a feeding table for supporting and/or feeding the work pieces through the sanding belt when the sanding belt is either in the horizontal position or in the vertical position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical belt sander devices comprise a sanding belt entrained around a driven roller and an idle roller, and a driving motor coupled to the driven roller for rotating or driving the sanding belt to sand or to grind the work pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,958 to Costa et al. discloses one of the typical belt sanders with orbitally translated abrasive belt and also comprising a driving motor coupled to a driven roller for rotating or driving a sanding belt to sand or to grind the work pieces, and a pair of eccentric shafts for driving and adjusting or imparting translational orbital movement to a sanding head, and a feed belt for supporting the work pieces and for feeding the work pieces through the sanding belt.
However, the sanding belt may not be adjusted between a horizontal position and a vertical position, in addition, the feed belt may not be used to support and to feed the work pieces through the sanding belt when the sanding belt is either in the horizontal position or in the vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,649 to Wang discloses another typical belt sander assemblies having sander member and comprising a frame pivotally or rotatably attached to a supporting base for adjustably supporting a sander belt, and a platform for supporting the work pieces.
However, the platform may only be used for supporting the work pieces but may not be used for feeding the work pieces through the sander belt. The users have to move the work pieces through the sander belt by themselves. In addition, when the sander belt is rotated and adjusted to a horizontal position, the platform may no longer be useful for supporting the work pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,401 to Lin discloses a typical working table having a stable support for supporting the work pieces, and having a table movable up and down by a rack.
However, the table may not be used for supporting the work pieces when the sander belt is rotated and adjusted between a horizontal position and a vertical position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional arrangements of the sander devices.